1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector with a switch (a receptacle with a switch) which is useful in an electronic apparatus, for example, a communication apparatus such as a portable telephone, and in which contacts are switched over by fitting with a counter connector (a plug attached to an end of a coaxial cable).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a portable telephone, for example, a coaxial connector with a switch is surface mounted on a circuit board so that, when electrical characteristics of a high-frequency circuit is to be checked at factory shipment, the connection of the high-frequency circuit is switched from an antenna to a measuring apparatus by fitting with a counter connector connected to the measuring apparatus, and the high-frequency circuit is again connected to the antenna by disengaging the counter. In order to miniaturize and thin an apparatus in which the connector is used, such as a portable telephone, the connector is requested to realize miniaturization and low-profile as far as possible.
In order to realize miniaturization and low-profile of a coaxial connector with a switch, it is important to, in design of a plate-spring like movable contact piece member configured by a thin metal plate, reduce stress concentration and improve the life property against repetitive insertion and extraction. Conventionally, there is a technique in which a movable contact piece member is formed into an S-like section shape, whereby stress concentration is reduced and the life property is improved while the total length of the spring is increased and miniaturization is realized (for example, see “Japanese Patent No. 2,889,562”). However, the spring is formed in the direction of insertion and extraction of a plug pin, and hence low-profiling is limited. Furthermore, the contact load of a plug pin contact portion is changed by an insertion stroke of the plug pin. Therefore, the technique has problems such as that the electrical connection is unstable and the technique is not adequate to measure the high-frequency characteristics. Therefore, a coaxial connector with a switch has been developed in which a movable contact piece member is displaced in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction of insertion and extraction of a plug pin, thereby switching over contacts (for example, see “Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2003-59597”).